Without A Trace
by KellieBlack
Summary: Bella loses Renesmee and almost loses Jake but earns his love back. Bella and Jake really were soul mates and together he have to face what they fear and hate the move. Vultori included. Rated M for mature themes. Jake/Bella pairing. Im needing a beta to.


"_Every thing is going to be fine Jake. I am fine."… "Jake, don't go."… "I love you too Jake."_

Red flashed before my eyes. I needed Bella to stay alive. I don't understand why that damn leech actually thought I could talk since into her. She doesn't listen to me. She has never listened to me not she's going to lose her life and it's his entire fault. Her death is what he will have to live through! Dead or not, she is mine. Even if she isn't my imprint she is MINE! Forever and ever.

My paws padded roughly against the dirt that rested on the ground. My breathing was hard and my head told me to run. I was so mad I didn't know where I was going and ran right into the road. A car was coming up and two humans saw me. I zoomed shaking my head as I ran to the other side and into the trees. I stopped to look back then howled. I knew they heard and I saw that they began to run towards me.

I then started to think of Bella's baby. How it could ruin everything and her. A demon that should never have been born. I ran towards the beach as everyone's thoughts entered my mind:

"_It's too dangerous…"_

"_We have to destroy!"_

"_Alpha's orders!"_

"_MONSTER!"_

"_No good whore!"_

"_QUIET"- Sam. _

"_She is having a demon. We should just slaughter them now!"- Paul._

"_We can't. its not her fault."- Seth. _

"_We will destroy them but it wont be head on! We will get them when it not coming to them. Damn the treaty what ever she has inside her needs to die if it kills her, its going to be too much of a threat as to killing her we will kill it sooner than possible we will head in." – Sam._

"_I will not fight them. They won't do anything to harm us or Forks! You said so you're damn self!"- Me. _

"_Yeah, we cant hurt her or them." – Seth._

"_You will do as I say! YOU WILL BOW TO ME AS IF I AM ANY OTHER ALPHA!"- Sam._

_**Seth bows shamefully.**_

"_NEVER"- Me. _

_**Sam walks up to me and I began to bow. Don't give up! I don't follow ANYONE ELSES RULES! I began to shake of the order and stood tall. **_

_I am JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! I DON'T FOLLOW ANYONE ELSES RULES BUT MY OWN. IM THE GREAT GRANDSON OF THE GREAT LEADER NOT YOURS YOU ARENT MY **ALPHA**!_

I pushed passed him and I run back into the woods. I ran homes quickly and grabbed a pair of shorts. I ran by the Cullens' house and phased back into my human form. I walked down a trail and saw Edward standing on a balcony.

"Jake! Hey Jake, wait up!" I heard Seth call. I turned to see him running after me but I ignore him. He wasn't going to put himself in danger like this.

"Seth, go back home with Sam. You don't need to be in enough trouble." I told him sternly. I never took my eyes off of Edward.

"Why? Os that an order? Do I have to be pushed around by like you too?" he asked hurt. I looked at him and saw his saddened expression. He loved Bella and would leave the pack like me for her.

"No its not an order. But you have to understand that this is dangerous." I told him. I then turned back towards the Cullen house and found that Edward had disappeared.

"I'm tried of being pushed around. I want to follow you Jake. Just let me go." Seth pleaded. I new I could win this fight.

"Fine. Come on. Is anyone following you?" I asked.

"No. I left right when we were supposed to have a pack meeting." Seth said chuckling but I didn't laugh.

"Let's go." I sighed and we walked toward the house full of vampires and one human.

"Guys wait up!" I heard Leah say. Could this day have any more surprises?

"What Leah did you come here to spy on us?" I hissed as she got closer.

"No! I came here because I felt as if it were right." She said as she reached up with a small smile.

"Go away Leah. No one needs you here." Seth hissed quietly and slightly embarrassed. Leah rolled her eyes a smacked him.

"Right. Says the small wolf. I'm not going away. I'm used to the feeling of not being wanted." She said flatly. I knew what she meant. Sam never wanted her so she got so used to it she just gave up on wanting him.

"Your don't even like the Cullens' my better guess is that you will runback Sam the first chance you get." I said dryly. I knew that he would find some way to get her back and he would punish her. He would tear her limb from limb and disgrace her in front of our tribe leaders.

"I would very much rather be here and smell their stench if I had to. I wouldn't get back with Sam if my life depended in it. Plus I have to protect my little brother." She ruffled Seth's hair and he just rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Fine. No fighting guys. Watch my back because we will run safety patrols." I whispered then I started walking off with tem following me quickly. I knew that Edward had told the family everything he heard me thing and now it was going to be time to discuss it.

Once we reached the porch, the door opened and Carlisle appeared in front of us. He had a calm face on even when he knew Sam was going to kill them the next night. They seemed as though there was nothing in this world would matter if Bella wasn't here but everything about her mattered to about her. They loved her greatly and I can't actually see this as a threat.

"Hello Jake, Seth, Leah." Carlisle greeted. He was always so kind. I don't know what I had against him apart from the fact that he could take the life of a human away. I nodded and we walked in. the whole family was there except Blondie.

"Rosalie is with Bella. Up stairs. You can go see her if you like and send Rose down if you like. I know Bella would be happy to see you." Edward said. His face looked kind of which was a first for me because I always thought he hated my guts. He chuckled at my thoughts as I continued up the stairs. I heard Bella's slowing heart beat and it hurt mine. I walked into the room she was in down the hall and saw her sleeping with Blondie sitting beside her rubbing her head softly.

"What do you want dog?" She asked. I wanted to kill her.

"Edward let me come up to sit with Bella…alone." I hissed. She looked up at me quickly and placed Bella's head on the pillow next to her. She walked up to me with a stare and disappeared. I sighed and sat by Bella to keep her warm.

Her face was pale and the bones in it were sharp. Her eyes had dark circles around them and she was all skin and bones. The sight of her made me want to cry because of what is happening to her. This baby is destroying her. This _monster_ was killing her.

I felt tears running down my face and my body began to shake and I held her hands. I wanted more to do than to let her die…she was my imprint.

**Bella**

The baby that I'm having is killing me. But I can't help but love him. I don't care about how bad I look or if I'm dying. This baby meant the life to me. I wanted to have something that me and Edward could cherish. He had to love it. It was going to be a new member of the Cullen family.

"Bella time for your rest." I heard Rose say. I know she was only being nice because she cared more about the baby.

"Okay Rose." I said and she helped me up off the couch and I said my goodbye to the family. She picked me up wan walked up the stairs. We entered Edward room and she sat with my head in her lap and a warm blanket covering me. I closed my eyes and the realm of dreams captured me.

_**Dream:**_

"_Open your eyes." I voice told me. It was like beautiful bells and it rung through my ears. I did as I were told and saw a woman with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She looked as beautiful as Rose._

"_W-who are you?" I asked as the touched my stomach. _

"_Your conscience. You will have to let this baby go. It is going to destroy everyone you love. It's destroying you." She said as she ruby my large belly. I looked at her like she was crazy._

"_WHAT? No! You can't hurt him…I wouldn't let you!" I hissed and I pushed her hand away. _

"_I'm sorry but it's for your own good." She said sadly and something pulled my hands to my sides and held them in place. Then my legs and head. I shouldn't see anything be of the brightness around us. I felt pressures on my stomach like my bones were cracking then I felt something inside me rip. I tried to look down my stomach was blocking me. _

_I screamed louder and louder asking her to stop the pain and the salty familiar warm liquid from spilling down my legs but I couldn't hear myself. The pain kept getting worse and my baby was dying. I screamed for Jake. I needed his to hold me. _

_I was angry because wasn't here. I was angry because I made this choice. I was angry because I couldn't have Jake baby._

"_KILL ME! KILLLLL MEEEEE!" I screamed but no one said anything. I felt as if I were going to explode. _

"_Bella! Wake up! Baby…Bells please its me Jake. You have to wake up!" I heard Jake's voice plead. _

I'm coming to you Jake. Hold me.

_**End of dream…**_

I opened my eyes and still felt the pain. I couldn't see anyone. My body wanted to pop. The pain had to stop.

"JAKE PLEASE TAKE THE PAIN AWAY PLEASE!" I screeched.

"I want to baby I do but you have to calm down. Something wrong is happening with you." He said. I could hear him crying. I didn't want him to cry. I didn't want to hurt him. I'm so angry with myself. Heat began to run through my veins and my heart raced. I didn't want this. My stomach burned as I burst into a blissful darkness.

**Jacob**

The sight before me and everyone else left us breathless. No one expected Bella to burst into a wolf so rarely. The weird part is that when she phased he blacked out. We have no clue why this happened or how. I didn't know if I were supposed to be happy or shocked but I know I'm feeling two things and I'm not sure what it is.

"We need to get this cleaned up. Jasper? Emmett?" Carlisle said while breaking my thoughts. I felt like I could leap for joy. Bella was a wolf! That is soooo hot! _Stop Jake! This is no time to be happy. _My thoughts yelled.

"She's beautiful. You would make a great mate for her Jake." Edward whispered with a slight smile on his face. Was he serious? "I am serious Jake. You are now as much as family as any one of us. So are Leah and Seth. You left you pack for Bella. And we respect that."

"T-thank you. But are you even the slightest bit up set?" I asked. The only thing her did was shake his head he rubbed behind her ear.

"I knew that she should have been with you. But she made her choice and ii had to live with it. I love her but she needs you." He said. I turned towards Leah and Seth and they both had their mouths hanging open like a fish out of water.

"We should leave you with Bella so you could wake her up." Carlisle said and everyone walked out. I walked toward the large white wolf. I ran my fingers though her soft fur. And pressed my cheek against her large wolf head.

I heard her groan and her eyes opened. I gasped at the golden brown colors that caught my heart. I knew she was my imprint.

**Bella**

I opened my eyes and almost black out. I knew Jake was beautiful but this was beyond anything I knew about him. I could see everything clearly. His touch sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't remember the fact that the baby in my stomach was dead until now. I felt the panic in me rise and hurried to stand up. I didn't want to be here. My baby was dead and it was my fault.

"Bella? Honey, are you okay?" he asked. Though I didn't listen. I just whimpered and turned towards the balcony to jump out. Once I landed on my feet I ran towards a random direction. I pushed my legs hard and growled. I was frustrated. I'm a wolf and my child is dead. I turned towards where the treaty was and stopped. I saw Sam and his pack looking at me curiously.

I back up a few feet and ran forward to launch my self over the treaty.

_Bella no! - Jake._

I was pushed aside by Jake. Why did he do this? I wanted to tell Sam about me losing the baby. Everything would have been fine.

_Jake they need to know that the baby is gone. They won't have to be angry with you anymore and that you guys can finally be an actual pack. - Me. _

_Don't Bells they will kill you. I'm trying to protect you. - Jake. _

He rubbed his cheek against me and sniffed my fur. I cuddle into him and sniffed his fur as well. He looked at where the other wolves stood and Paul was the main on with hungry eyes.

_Mark your territory Jake. - Seth._

Both I and Jake turned toward us and then he looked at me. The moon shined on his fur making him shimmer. He stepped forward and he purred. He sniffed me again and licked my cheek. And put his nose on my neck. He opened his mouth and bit down gently. I calmed instantly and felt myself in the arms of Jake…naked. He licked my neck and kissed me.

"Bella…its sort of a thing that wolves do with their mates…to claim them. We have to…you know…mate?" Jake said shyly looking down. _**Say WHAT?**_


End file.
